Tu príncipe azul soy yo
by andu taylor black
Summary: Otra vez con lagrimitas en los ojos, otra vez con el corazoncito roto... otra vez cosolando al amor de mi vida, otra vez diciendole que otro amor ya vendria,otra vez mordiendome las ganas de querer besarla y desirle que soy yo a quien necesita.


_**TU PRINCIPE AZUL SOY YO**_

_**Otra vez consolando al amor de mi vida, otra vez diciéndole que otro amor ya vendría**_

Ya llevaba 4 años siendo su amigo, su mejor amigo, ese que la consolaba cada vez que le rompían el corazón, mordiéndome las ganas de besarla, tragándome el deseo de decirle cuanto la amaba. Ya no sé cómo hacer para que ella se de cuenta que soy yo el hombre que espera, el que necesita, el que por ella daría la vida.

La vi venir, desde lejos sabia que ella no estaba bien, traía la mirada gacha y los hombros caídos, se acerca a mí y me miro con los ojos brillantes a causa del llanto

-_otra vez con lagrimitas en los ojos…_

Me miro y me hizo una mueca, queriendo imitar una sonrisa

_-otra vez con el corazoncito roto_

Solo asintió con la cabeza y se hecho en mis brazos, yo la recibí, como la recibía siempre, con cariño, amor, ternura y devoción

-se ha ido, otra vez…

Acaricie su largo cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos chocolates me miraban con tristeza, era la mujer más perfecta que existía en el universo, y yo… yo solamente era su amigo… su mejor amigo.

-porque siempre me pasa esto Jacke? Que es lo que hago mal?

-no haces nada mal Bells, simplemente es que escoges al hombre equivocado, él no era para ti, pero no te preocupes, ya vendrá otro amor

-y espero que ese sea el indicado!

-yo también

Le bese la frente y me sonrió

-gracias por estar siempre que te necesito

-no me lo agradezcas, solo has lo mismo conmigo

Ahora ella me beso la mejilla

-siempre, estaré para lo que tu desees! Te quiero mucho súper mejor amigo

-yo más pequeña

_**Otra vez mordiéndome las ganas de querer besarla y decirle que soy yo al que necesita**_

-Jacke, por que no encuentro al hombre indicado?

-… no lo sé cariño, no lo sé! Quizás todavía no sea el momento…

-¡¿sabes? Solamente a tu lado me puedo sentir bien ¡gracias!

-entonces quédate aquí, conmigo. No dejare que nadie te lastime. Y cada día de tu vida sera más hermoso que el anterior

Le prometí, y ella me sonrió, creyendo cada una de mis palabras, pero aun así, seguía sin ser suficiente

-¿Y cuando traigas una novia me mandaras a volar? ¿Como todos los otros?

-yo jamás te haría eso, y tú lo sabes

Me sonrió pícaramente

-¡lo sé!

_**Pero esta vez, mi amor te lo diré, te hare saber que tu eres mi vida y que por ti me moriría**_

-yo se que tú lo sabes! Porque jamás traería a otra mujer, porque tú eres la única a la que quiero a mi lado y no te dejaría jamás

Ella abrió grande los ojos, nunca le había hablado de tal manera pero sus ojos brillaron de una forma diferente, eso me dio esperanzas, las mas mínimas esperanzas.

-Bells, sé que no es el momento indicado para decirte esto… pero quiero que sepas, quiero que te des cuenta, que… te amo, tu eres mi vida, y por ti daría todo, yo te puedo hacer feliz, solo me tienes que dejar, yo soy el hombre al que tu tanto esperas, _tu príncipe azul soy yo_…

El sonido de su celular me hizo tener que levantar la vista, tenía los ojos lagrimosos, y estaba sorprendida, tomo su teléfono y miro el identificador de llamadas, era _**él.**_

Se levanto de mis brazos, me dio un beso en la frente y se marcho.

Ni siquiera me dijo una palabra, solo se fue, dejándome así, esta vez a mí con el corazón roto, todas mis esperanzas se fueron por el escusado, estaba desesperado, la necesitaba como se necesita al aire para respirar, ella era mi vida, y me conformaba con verla desde lejos, con ser su amigo, con consolarla cada vez que otro le rompía el corazón. Estuve 45 minutos sentados, secándome las lagrimas que no paraban de caer unas tras otras, maldiciéndome internamente por abrir mi bocaza, cuando sentí unas cálidas y pequeñas manos tocar mi hombro, me di vuelta y la vi, tan perfecta como siempre, la mujer que yo soñé

-¡espere por 4 años a que me digas esto!

Me beso los labios con amor, pasión y deseo y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, con nuestras manos entrecruzadas

-¡siempre supe que tú eras mi príncipe azul!

**FIN**


End file.
